The present invention relates to a modular lock for elevator doors.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular lock for locking the floor doors of elevators and hoists, suitable to be combined with devices different from each other according to the safety or protection norms of the electric parts.
As is known, in the elevator and hoist systems, specific locking and unlocking doors are provided for each of the doors located at the different floors; such locks that have a tilting working, are provided with wheels or rollers that are stricken by the conventional blades mounted on the car activator. When said blades get in touch with the wheelsxe2x80x94substantially in coincidence with the arrival of the car at the floorxe2x80x94the lock tilts and its hook disengages from the key-way, allowing therefore the opening of the doors.
According with the laws in force for the safety or protection of electric parts, the locks of the floor doors must have specific and different characteristics; in particular, the differences concern the electric contacts of the locks which are markedly different from each other with respect to the structure, depending on their being of the water- and powder-proof type or also of the explosion-proof type. The first ones further differ from each other according to the protection level required, which varies according to the characteristics of the environment where the elevator is installed; the variables, for instance, are constituted by the concentration of powders in the air, the exposure to water of the elevatorsxe2x80x94if they are installed in the open or if they are of the panoramic typexe2x80x94, by the size of the holes through which the contacts are reached. Because of these variables, there are traditionally used different types of locks, provided generally with as many different locking-unlocking combinations or systems.
As a consequence, also the car must be equipped with complementary specific hooking devices.
All this involves severe drawbacks, caused by the need of preparing many non-standardized locks, with the associated increase in the production costs. As a consequence, the drawback affects the management of spare parts, for which a storehouse must be provided to store a big stock of locks. A further drawback of the known locks for the elevator floor doors concerns their structural complexity, which causes a further increase in the costs and difficulties during maintenance or repairs.
Object of the present invention is to obviate the above drawbacks.
More particularly, object of this invention is to realize a modular lock for elevator floor doors to which it is possible to alternatively associate electric contacts of different type and/or function, keeping substantially unaltered the structure of said lock.
A further object of the invention is to realize a modular lock wherein said contacts are alternatively applied in a simple and quick manner.
A further object of the invention is to realize a modular lock provided with common locking-unlocking devices also in the presence of contacts of a different type.
A further object of the invention is to provide users with a modular lock for elevator floor doors suitable to ensure a high level of resistance and reliability in the time, and also such as to be realized easily and economically.
These and still other objects are achieved by the modular lock for elevator floor doors, in particular for the locking-unlocking of floor doors of elevators and hoists, comprising a first fixed plate and a second plate articulated on the same and cooperating with the blades of the car activator, and provided contact striking means.